Attraction, Obsession, and Love
by Lady Bella Riddle
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for all the ships that I like. Included will be VoldemortBellatrix, HarryHermione, VoldemortHarry, RonLuna, NevilleGinny, and more.
1. Do you Love me?

Do You Love Me?  
  
"My Lord," Bellatrix whispered as she lay next to him.  
  
"What is it Bella?" He asked.  
  
"Do you love me?" She said almost hesitantly as if afraid of his answer.  
  
"What kind of question is that!?" He exclaimed, staring at her in shock. "Why would you ask that? Our relationship is not about love. Love is for Gryffindors and weaklings. We don't need love. Love makes one vulnerable. You would never ask me to be vulnerable now would you Bella?"  
  
"Of course not my Lord. It was a stupid question. I am sorry," she replied softly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Running his fingers through her hair, he gazed at her with a rather strange expression.  
  
"My Lord, what are you looking at me like that for? Again, I am sorry for the question. I don't know what came over me."  
  
He looked for a minute longer then shook his head. "Bella, you will have no need for love, I promise. We both fulfill our needs in each other. What more can you want? I will give you everything. Lust, attraction, and darkness should be all that you want. Those things and more I will give you. Just don't ask for love."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, before leaning into him and closing her eyes.  
  
The next day, Bellatrix found Voldemort stalking through his chambers. When he heard her, he threw a curse at her, but she dodged it.  
  
"What is wrong, my Lord?" she asked.  
  
"Those stupid imbeciles. They can't seem to get anything right. They were supposed to capture Potter. Instead, they barely escaped with their lives. Why does that child always escape my grasp? Why does nothing work anymore? Obviously thirteen years without me has removed the abilities of most of my followers. They can't do anything."  
  
"My Lord, They are just not used to having you in charge. It has been a while. You just need to remind them who is in charge. It would have the added benefit of taking your anger out on something. As for Potter, you have to admit he does have help. The Order is protecting him. However, it is of no consequence. He is just lucky. One day, his luck will run out. Then he will be yours. How can he not lose? You are Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard ever. Nothing can stop you. Nothing can stand in your way. I am honored to be yours, my Lord."  
  
"Ah, Bella, you always know what to say. How is it that you always have the right words, my Bella? You are right. We still have time. Potter will be mine. I just need patience. As for my followers, I will deal with them soon. You can help if you want. It will be lots of fun. I know how much you love torturing. You love it almost as much as I do. It will be very relaxing. It will be my gift to you. Oh, and Bella, about your question last night..."  
  
"Thank you my Lord. Sorry about the question. It was stupid. I don't know why I asked it. I will..."  
  
"Bella, I love you." 


	2. Forever

Forever  
  
Spells flew back and forth as Hermione looked on in horror. Harry and Voldemort sent spells at each other, seeming fairly evenly matched. Back and forth they moved, sending wave after wave of spells. Hermione desperately hoped that Harry won, but she did not see how. After all, Voldemort was impossible to kill, or so all the evidence said. Not even the killing curse would kill him. What could Harry possibly do? However, Harry was obviously not willing to give up. He kept trying.  
  
Suddenly, a spell hit him. He stumbled and fell, spurting blood. Hermione shrieked and ran to him, heedless of the danger. Thankfully, Voldemort had apperated away as soon as he was certain that Harry would die. Falling down at Harry's side, she held his chest, attempting to stop the flow of blood. She was not having much success. Staring down at her green-eyed friend, she was terrified. She could not lose him. He was her everything. They had been together through everything. They could not be separated now. It just could not happen.  
  
"Hermione..." he stuttered, obviously in pain.  
  
"Harry, don't talk," she whispered. "Oh Harry, how can this happen. How can you die now? I can't lose you. You mean everything to me. Even I don't know how much. We belong together. I can't imagine living without you. Harry, um, I, um, I love you."  
  
"Hermione," he replied, a smile breaking out across his face, "I love you too... I can't believe that...I am only...willing to...admit...it...now."  
  
"I know. I am so sorry. I should have said something earlier. I just was not willing to admit that I had fallen for my best friend. I did not want to lose what we had, nor did I want to hurt Ron."  
  
"I...know. I...felt...the...same...way," Harry said before collapsing into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Hush, Harry. I am here now. You are not going to die. We are going to live together for a long time. I need you, Harry. The wizarding world needs you. Voldemort has to lose. Don't even think about quitting on me now. Harry...Harry!"  
  
"Hermione, don't. We both know that it's over. Besides, Voldemort already lost. As soon as he killed me, he doomed himself to death. Dumbledore and I found an old spell that would strengthen the connection between us enough so that if I should die, he would. I was only to invoke the incantation when I was about to die. I have already done so. It is over."  
  
"Of course! Dumbledore, as usual, is brilliant. I found that spell as well, but I never thought of using it. Harry! It doesn't matter. You are not going to die. Harry, I need you. Don't leave me, please."  
  
"Hermione, I will always be there. True love is forever. Whatever happens, we will be together again. Until then, I will be right there with you. I promise. Its forever, Hermione. Forever..."  
  
With that, Harry's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Hermione gazed down at her love, tears streaming down her cheeks. Laying her head on his chest, heedless of the blood covering her, she wept.  
  
"Yes, Harry, we will be together forever. I will never forget you, my love. Our love is forever. Forever, my love." 


	3. Obsession

Obsession  
  
Lord Voldemort sat in his chambers, trying desperately to concentrate. Nothing seemed to help. His problem had started a month ago. He had told Lucius to have his son take magical pictures of Harry Potter at school so that Voldemort could figure out a way to get to him and what his weaknesses were. Draco, of course, had performed his assignment admirably. Voldemort had supplied him with an invisibility cloak for the endeavor. The problem was that Draco had taken the instructions to film everything a little too literally.  
  
When Lucius had given Voldemort the pictures, Voldemort had immediately opened them. The first few had been fairly normal. Harry was laughing with his friends, obviously enjoying himself. That was when Voldemort's problem had started. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from the boy. Something about Harry was extremely attractive. Maybe it was the way his green eyes seemed to hold more maturity than anyone else Voldemort had ever seen. Maybe it was the sexy way that his black hair refused to flatten itself. Maybe it was that body honed by years of quidditch. However, whatever it was, Voldemort thought that Harry was positively gorgeous.  
  
"Ack. What am I thinking," he thought to himself, "this is Harry Potter, my arch-rival. This is the boy that I am going to kill. I am not attracted to him."  
  
It worked too, almost. Forcing himself to keep going, he came to pictures of Harry playing quidditch. He found himself admiring how the boy looked in his quidditch robes and how he played. He had to admit that the boy was good. Very good. Watching the Harry in the picture go into a dive, causing his robes to flutter up, he found himself imagining what was under there.  
  
"Ack! Stop it! He is just a boy, and an annoying one at that! There are plenty of other people who would pay to let you have them, people who were much more attractive. You don't need him."  
  
It sort of helped, but not as much. Then, to his horror, he arrived at the next set of pictures. Draco had somehow managed to slip into the Gryffindor's quidditch locker room. He watched with fascination as Harry stripped and slipped into the shower. He could not tear his eyes away. The boy was beyond gorgeous. He was absolutely amazing. No one could even compare to him.  
  
For hours, Voldemort stared at the pictures. When he was finally pulled away by Lucius, he had a serious problem. He was obsessed with his arch- rival. He tried to fill his mind with other things. He tried to find someone else to fill his thoughts. However, none of it helped. He needed Harry Potter, and no one else would do. Frustrated, he began to take out his anger on his followers. They began to avoid him as much as possible.  
  
One day, a few weeks later, Lucius knocked on his chamber door. Voldemort spun and snarled at him, a dangerous glare in his eye. Lucius simply ignored that and walked in.  
  
"My Lord, I think that there is something that you should know. I think that it will make you a little bit happier. While my son was taking the pictures for you, he discovered a way to get Harry Potter out of Hogwarts. He has done so. The boy is downstairs, unconscious. He is all yours."  
  
"Lucius, bring him up here. Tell your son he has the gratitude of Lord Voldemort."  
  
While Lucius went downstairs to get the boy, Voldemort fingered the pictures sitting on his desk. Finally, the boy was his, after all this waiting. Except that he did not want to kill him anymore. He knew the perfect way to get rid of his obsession. 


End file.
